Mindy, Mindy, Mindy
Mindy, Mindy, Mindy was the 15th episode from season 3 of Mork and Mindy, the 66th overall episode of the series. Written by Steve Kreinberg and Andrew Guerdat, the episode, which was directed by Howard Storm, originally aired on ABC-TV on February 26, 1981. Synopsis The High Elder arrives on his birthday hoping to see Mindy, but discovers she's out of town, so he and Mork clone her. Storyline Mindy goes away for the weekend, and Mork goes crazy missing her. The Orkan elder comes to visit and regrets that Mindy isn't there. He tries to clone Mindy, but each clone is worse than the last. With photos of Mindy adorning the apartment, Mork, having to spend an entire weekend without Mindy because she's in Kansas on assignment for KTNS-TV, figures he'd have a good time with Bickley, only to be firmly turned down. Visiting for his 87th birthday is The Elder (Vidal I. Peterson), previously seen in the third season opener "Putting the Ork Back in Mork," who missed seeing the 'soft wrapped one,' and agrees to Mork's suggestion that he clone Mindy. The first comes out an intellectual snob, wearing glasses and in need of a good book, while the second is into wrestling. Enter the one time only presence of landlord Al Klevins (Larry Gelman), ready to install a smoke alarm, who takes one look at the apartment and concludes it's a mess: "hard to tell with all this junk lying around!" A third clone resembles Pam Dawber's Bonny Lee Beaumont in "The Girl, the Gold Watch & Everything," a sexy siren complete with southern accent. Imagine the shock when the real Mindy arrives home in the nick of time, only to discover the various imitations: "Mork, where'd you get the dead Mindys?" Trivia *Revealing mistakes One of the Mindy clones, who was supposed to be "shut off", reaches up to help close the armoire door after she's put in there. *When Mindy leaves for Kansas, there are several references to The Wizard of Oz. Quotes ---- *'Fred:' I'll go warm up the car. Mork: You know what? The best way to do that is to blow in its carburetor and say that you love it. Fred: I'll do that, but I'll hate myself in the morning. *'Mindy:' And remember what I told you about the blender? Mork: Yes, just turn it off, don't just stand there waiting for it to flush. *'The Elder:' I just wish the Orkan aging process wasn't reversed. It seems like every day I look in the mirror, I get a little bit cuter. *'The Elder:' Where does the time go? *'Mork:' I don't know, probably the same place that socks go when you lose them in the dryer. *'Mindy:' Mork, where'd you get the dead Mindys? ---- Cast (in credits order) Starring *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Conrad Janis as Fred McConnell *Ralph James as Orson *Tom Poston as Mr. Bickley Recurring cast/Guest stars *Vidal Peterson as The Elder *Larry Gelman as Mr. Klevins *Bebo as Himself More external links * Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes